Mobile electronic devices, such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), or laptop computers are increasingly becoming popular. Some mobile electronic devices are capable of communicating with a network such as a cellular network. Some mobile electronic devices are capable of data communications and can therefore download electronic content.
Improvements in mobile electronic devices are desirable.